


Scene from a Hallway

by SparkintheHazelcoffee1998



Series: Scene From [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Dialogue Light, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkintheHazelcoffee1998/pseuds/SparkintheHazelcoffee1998
Summary: Dinner at Buck and Eddie's is just a cover for something else, and Bobby really is a big old softie.
Relationships: Bobby Nash & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Scene From [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828099
Comments: 17
Kudos: 213





	Scene from a Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of the next part of this little series and think the song "Broken Things" by Julie Miller is a good reflection of not just Buck and Eddie's history and relationship, but also Bobby, and how he has found and helped build this family they all chose. There are multiple versions of this song- my favorite being sung by Ryan Kelly of Celtic Thunder. I hope you enjoy.

**Scene from a Hallway**

Early November, 2020—Buckley-Diaz Residence:

_You can have my heart  
But it isn't new_

_  
_ Bobby Nash was a deliriously happy, emotional mess, in the way only a father can be.

He and Athena, along with Hen, Karen, Chimney, and Maddie were enjoying a delightful evening at Buck and Eddie’s.

Eddie’s Abuela and Aunt Josephine were in attendance, having overseen Buck’s preparation of an authentic feast for All Saint’s Day (They sang his praises over the _Pan de Muerto_ and his perfectly spiced Tamales – much to the chagrin of Eddie’s sisters in El Paso).

Bobby should have picked up on Buck’s nervousness sooner.

_It's been used and broken  
And only comes, in blue_

Dinner was done, music was playing, and laughter rang through the household as glasses were re-filled and dessert passed about.

Suddenly from Maddie: ”Buck? What’s going…oh!”

_It's been down a long road  
It got dirty on the way_

For there in the living room- Buck had gotten down on one knee in front of Eddie, holding up a ring in his capable, yet shaky hands. You could hear a pin drop as Buck spoke. Slowly, sweetly, eyes only on Eddie, a proposal so endearing that Bobby’s heart began to ache.

_And if I give it to you  
Can you make it clean  
Wash the pain away_

To see Eddie then reach into the back pocket of his jeans and pull out a ring to present to Buck?

Well…

_You can have my heart  
If you don't mind broken things_

Applause and shouts, tears of happiness and hugs (Maddie was a wreck), and pictures and texts consumed them for several hours, lasting late into the night. And like that fateful evening just a few months before, Bobby found himself sitting on the couch in the living room, with a young Christopher Diaz in his lap, his 9 year old body wrung out from the night’s festivities, asleep and his head resting against Bobby’s chest.

_You can have my love  
If you don't mind these tears  
_

_But I heard that you make old things new  
So I'll give these pieces all to you  
_

Bobby chose to ignore the sight of Athena and Maddie texting like mad and comparing wedding bands on their phones, while Buck and Eddie remained blissfully ignorant of the fact that the majority of their wedding details had been mapped out without their input. They'd learn soon enough. Eddie came over to attend to Christopher, but Bobby waved him off. As Christopher’s future Grandfather, Bobby felt it was his responsibility to put him to bed.

_If you want it  
You can have my heart_

Bobby’s eyes grew a bit misty as he carried Christopher down the hall and into his bedroom, his heart filled with love for his family under this roof.

_So beyond repair  
Nothing I could do  
Tried to fix it myself, but it was only worse  
When I got through_

He tucked Christopher in, his right hand brushing through those soft, unruly curls, ( _so like Buck’s sometimes- Buck was meant to be a father to Christopher_ ). Bobby gave silent thanks for being allowed to experience these little joys once again, and wiped a tear away from his face.

Softer music now played in the background as Bobby exited Christopher’s room, befitting the later hour as the night wound down to its inevitable conclusion. Bobby walked down the hallway towards the living room, but stopped himself in order to take in the sight before his already teary eyes.

_Then you walked right into my darkness  
And you speak words so sweet  
And you hold me like a child, til my frozen tears  
Just fell at your feet_

A few feet apart from the group, in their own little world, Buck and Eddie were dancing together. As if no one was watching. Their rings catching the glow of the light, bodies moving to the music like the song was written with them in mind. Buck’s face buried in Eddie’s neck as Eddie held him close, whispering to him softly, words meant for Buck, and for Buck alone.

_You can have my heart  
If you don't mind broken things_

_You can have my love  
If you don't mind these tears_

_But I heard that you make old things new_  
_So I'll give these pieces all to you_  
_If you want it, you can have my heart_

Bobby Nash quietly wept with joy.


End file.
